classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Alterac Mountains
The Alterac Mountains are the home of the cities of Alterac, Strahnbrad, and Dalaran. It has been overrun by Ogres, while the Syndicate controls Strahnbrad. Dalaran is enclosed within an impregnable magic shell. Characteristics Zone Name Faction Races Level Range Location Alterac Mountains Alliance Horde Human Undead 30-40 Central Lordaeron History The Alterac Mountains have traditionally been a home for the humans of the Alliance. The three cities were all bases of human activity, and were in the beginning at peace with each other. Then, during the second war, Alterac betrayed the Alliance and sided with the orcs. Enraged, the Alliance executed the king of Alterac and sacked the city, sending its people fleeing in all directions. Some of these people grew a hatred for the Alliance, and formed a new band of rogues and assassins dedicated to overthrowing the other human nations and reclaiming their home. They call themselves the Syndicate. The ruins city of Alterac has since been claimed by a tribe of ogres, and the majestical city of Dalaran was annihilated by the demon lord Archimonde during the third war. What little Alliance activity is left in the region is centered around the entrances to Alterac Valley, where the Stormpike and Frostwolf factions vie for supremacy. Getting There ; Horde:From Tarren Mill in the Hillsbrad Foothills, follow the road west out of the town, and then turn north at the junction. Follow the road north for a short while. ; Alliance:From Southshore in the Hillsbrad Foothills, follow the road north out of the town, and then turn east at the junction. Follow the road east until just past a tower, where the road splits again. Take the north fork and continue straight past the next crossroads. When the terrain rises up beneath, you'll have reached Alterac. Geography Maps * GamePressure.com > topographic map of Alterac Mountains & additional info Sub-Regions Dungeons None Battlegrounds * Alterac Valley Travel Hubs None Regions Adjacent to the Alterac Mountains Zone Name Faction Level Range Direction Access Hillsbrad Foothills 20-30 South By foot only Western Plaguelands 50-58 Northeast By foot only. Notable Characters The Alterac Mountains are home to several characters of note. At the entrance to Alterac Valley, Lieutenant Haggerdin seeks aid in the battle against the Frost Wolves, and Warmaster Vaggrond has similarly declared war on the Stormpikes. At his manor, Lord Jorach Ravenholdt attempts to teach adventuring rogues the true skills of their trade. And at Dalaran, Archmage Ansirem Runeweaver sends bold adventurers to the jungles of Stranglethorn in search of his missing daughter. For a complete list of characters, see List of Alterac Mountains NPCs. Quests Resources * Herbs ** Stranglekelp ** Bruiseweed ** Wild Steelbloom ** Grave Moss ** Kingsblood ** Liferoot ** Fadeleaf ** Goldthorn ** Khadgar's Whisker ** Wintersbite (Alterac Mountains is the only zone you can gather it.) * Ore ** Copper Vein ** Tin Vein ** Silver Vein ** Iron Deposit ** Gold Vein ** Mithril Deposit ** Truesilver Deposit Wild Creatures * Bears * Dalaran Wizards * Earth Elementals * Mountain Lions * Ogres * Spiders * Syndicate Bandits * Turtles * Yetis Notes, Tips, & Additional Info * Alterac Mountains features both Horde and Alliance entrances to Alterac Valley. * Alterac is unique in the game in having no proper quest hub for either faction. For this reason, many of the quests obtained in Hillsbrad Foothills sends players north into Alterac. Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Zone:Alterac Mountains Category:Crags